


take a break, take me down

by strfkr (gothtaako)



Series: jump into the heat, spinning on our feet [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Begging, M/M, Mild D/s, Orgasm denial/delay, PWP, Strap-Ons, this is entirely self indulgent, trans taako, woopsies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothtaako/pseuds/strfkr
Summary: Magnus always looked best when he was desperate and undone.





	

Magnus always looked best when he was desperate and undone. Especially if it’s Taako’s doing.

“Please” he whines once more, trying to press against Taako. He had no intention of indulging his boyfriend quite yet, instead admiring how Magnus’ chest rises and falls, and the way he shudders when Taako grazes his length with the gentlest touch. Magnus was pleading, and it was delicious, but Taako knew he could pull more from the man.

“Please what, hm?” He accents his question by wrapped his hand around Magnus’ dick, pulling a soft moan from him. Taako strokes him for good measure, watching how Magnus threw his head back in frustration and lust, arching into the touch that wasn’t enough.

“Taako please, stop teasing.”

“Considering you’re still able to speak full sentences, no.” Taako strokes Magnus’ cock more purposefully, using the precum that dribbles from the tip as lube. He can tell when Magnus is close again, because his soft moans catch in his throat and he presses up into Taako’s hand. He smirks as he squeezes the base of Magnus’ cock. The much bigger, stronger man, sobs, shudders racking his body. It was cruel, but watching Magnus come undone was possibly the hottest thing Taako has ever seen.

“ _Please_ ” he asks again, this time his voice breaking in just the most delectable way. Without answering, Taako wraps his hand around Magnus’ sensitive cock once more, giving him no time to recover from almost cumming.

“No, please,” he cries out again, still too proud to ask for what he really wants.

“You know how to get it,” Taako says in a hushed voice, afraid that any louder and his own want would be exposed.

For a moment, there’s stillness and the only sounds are heavy breathing from both of them. Magnus looks gorgeous under Taako, his dark skin glistening in sweat. Taako can’t help but reach out to caress Magnus’ face, the man leaning into the comforting touch.

“Taako please- please please fuck me,” he finally begs, becoming a blubbering mess in a matter of seconds. The words pour out, a mix of “pleases” and “I want it so bad” over and over. Taako’s hand is still against Magnus’ cheek, so he strokes his face gently once more as if to calm him, but desperate pleas don’t stop.

Magnus is already prepared, lube slick and ready for Taako as he presses into him slowly. Magnus quiets as Taako fills him up, the only sounds coming out of him are choked gasps. Taako moans at the sight of Magnus as he pushes the rest of the way. He doesn’t give Magnus time for more begging, instead fucking him hard and fast, the way he knew Magnus would want it. Magnus is loud and crying out Taako’s name, trying to meet Taako’s thrusts but Taako puts his hands on Magnus’ hips as if he could actually still them. Magnus, ever obedient, takes the signal and holds back, instead arching into the bed as he comes closer and closer.

“Can I cum?” Magnus begs urgently, among his moans and gasps of pleasure. When Taako takes a second to think about, contemplating how mean he wanted to be, Magnus asks again,

“ _Please, please I’m so close_.”

He sounds wrecked and Taako sees tears pricking his eyes, watching Magnus Burnsides come undone under him. It was perfect.

“Go for it.”

Magnus practically screams as he cums, crying out Taako’s name over and over, like his name was all he could think about. Cum splashed on both of their stomachs, a mess that Taako wouldn’t want to deal with later, but a good look to see how debauched Magnus has become. Taako doesn’t stop fucking into him, only slowing to a steady pace so that Magnus could ride his high. Eventually Magnus shudders and whines in oversensitivity, and Taako pulls away, quickly removing his strap-on so that he could lay next to the bigger man, wrapping his arms around him and gently kissing his back.

“You look so good on my dick, Mags,” Taako says, knowing that it would embarrass him.

“Shut up.” Magnus turns to kiss Taako. “If I fall asleep and there’s still cum on my stomach, I’m kicking your ass.” Magnus rolls his eyes when Taako leans into his chest, getting extra comfortable.

“Well, get ready to be disappointed because I’m plenty comfortable here.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> it was 7 am and i needed to be up for work but. lol. taakos the worst


End file.
